Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Mara
http://portfolio.marie-schweiz.de/pics/Starwars/Diskusion.jpg Wenn ihr Kritik an meiner Person habt, oder wissen wollt was genau für ein Problem ich mit Mara habe, dann ist das hier der richtige Platz dafür. Vielleicht kann ich euch auch helfen. zB Grafiken bearbeiten und erstellen. Vielen Dank an alle die mich so nett Begrüßt haben. Ich freue mich sehr über eine Nachricht von euch. Willkommen Auch von mir ein Willkommensgruß Bild:;-).gif Wieso bezeichnest du dich denn als Nerd? Ich kenne den Begriff Nerd nur als Synonym für "Außenseiter" oder "Freak". Ansonsten Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 21:29, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ich heisse dich auch willkommen. Bei Fragen kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Ausserdem ist es bei uns üblich, seine Beiträge in den Disku-Seiten zu signieren (durch das setzten von: ~~~~). – Andro Disku 22:13, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Das heißt so funktioniert das ... äh signatur hrm --Mara 22:24, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Das geht wunderbar - ich danke euch --Mara 22:26, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::: An dieser Stelle, danke Yoda für die Hilfe - ich hätts irgendwann schon rausgefunden. Hab mit Lichtschwertern zu tun gehabt. Gruß --Mara 10:57, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Lieben Dank Ich möchte mich Bedanken für eure fixe aufnahme und freundlichkeit. Wer mich besser kennt weiß das ich manchmal ganz schön pissig und äh einen verdammt schwarzen humor habe. Thx --Mara 11:16, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) An Thor, Darth Maulhalten, Andro Grafik Ahoi Wer will wer mag wer hat noch nicht? Ich kann für euch Bildmaterialien aufbereiten, retouchieren usw. selbstverständlich professionell und mit prof. mein ich das auch so - für gewöhnlich verdiene ich mir damit meinen Lebensunterhalt. Einfach fragen, ich helfe gerne. --Mara 11:16, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Zu Bearbeiten (Grafik) Kandidaten die ich zum Freistellen und aufpolieren Nominiert habe. Wovon sollte ich lieber die Finger lassen? --Mara 11:13, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Ben Kenobi Lichtschwert Was soll das blaue Zeug da? Vorschlag So schauts jetzt aus *Predator TIE Nachzeichnen / Vektorisieren *Bail Organas Ausweis Der muss nich so oll aussehen. *MiyTil Mal sehen was mein Wacom kann ;) *Musik Instrumente Wäre ne herausforderung Anlegen des Archivs Schon mal vorweg: Ich will hier nicht "petzen" oder dir dein Archiv nicht gönnen, aber meins wurde gelöscht, weil man erst ab 32kb oder so eins anlegen darf. Daher frage ich, ob dies nun konform zu den Regeln ist. – Andro Disku 11:04, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ist es nicht... #'Alle' Beiträge müssen erhalten bleiben (egal, ob im Archiv oder aus der Diskussion nicht) egal wie unbedeutend sie sind, also auch die Begrüßungsvorlage etc. #Ein Archiv darf erst ab 32 KB angelegt werden, also müsste alles zurück auf diese Seite. :MfG - Cody 11:11, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::PS:Noch ein Hinweis: Bitte signiere alle Diskussionsbeiträge, also auch z.B. in dem Anschnitt Zu Bearbeiten (Grafik). MfG - Cody 11:12, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::: Wir lösen das Problem einfach in dem ihr mir die Ohren vollquatscht. Ehrlich gesagt ich hab keinen Plan. Aber ich möchte jetzt auch nich das Yoda sich in Regeln verheddert weil er mir geholfen hat. Ich persönlich hasse Wiki und war zu doof zu begreifen wie die Syntax hier reagiert. --Mara 11:13, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Yoda hat sich vielleicht nich deutlich genug ausgedrückt... in den Richtlinien steht "Ab einer Größe von 32KB kann ein Archiv angelegt werden", das war mit "Wenn die ''Diskussion zu voll wird ist es höchstens erlaubt sie ins Archiv zu stellen''" gemeint. Außerdem müssen alle Diskussionsbeiträge erhalten bleiben. (→"Die Kommentare anderer, wie auch die Diskussionsseiten selbst, dürft ihr nie löschen.") und es müssen alle Beiträge signiert werden (→"ein Kommentaralles auf Diskussionsseiten außer der Einleitung'' muss immer mit vier Tilden (~~~~) signiert werden''") MfG - Cody 11:25, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::: Ehrlich gesagt hab ich jetzt vielleicht gestern abend zum ersten mal ein Wiki benutzt. Welch wunder das ich es zweimal vergessen hab. (in der Hitze des Gefechts) Ich kann ja gut verstehen das es Regeln gibt. Wie du siehst habe ich mich sofort Korrigiert - ich war mit Freistellen beschäftigt. Wenn mir nochjemand was reindrücken will - dann soll er es bitte jetzt tun. Dann haben wir es hinter uns! (ich sag doch das ich pissig sein kann, aber irgendwie muss man ja auch sagen dürfen das es nicht gerade nett ist.) --Mara 11:33, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::Ja, ich sehe, dass du dich bemühst. Ich empfehle dir, damit du in Zukunft besser bescheid weißt die ersten Schritte und die Richtlinien zu lesen. Auf diesen beiden Seiten werden alle Regeln hier erklärt, wenn man das gelesen und verstanden hat, kann man nur noch wenig falsch machen. MfG - Cody 11:49, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::: Dir empfehle ich die Konversation genau zu studieren, das Archiv habe ich nicht selbst angelegt - von 32 Kbyte war nie die Rede. Ich habe es als guten Willen verstanden und sofort den weggefallenen Teil reinkopiert. Euch empfehle ich mal eure Seite zu validieren. XHTML 1.0 ! Wenn du mir erste Schritte empfielst darf ich das auch. (die syntax erzeugt ein br das nich valide is :D--Mara 11:52, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) *Niemand möchte dich hier das Leben schwer machen oder dich hindert hier tätig zu sein Bild:;-).gif. Jeder macht am Anfang Fehler (ich ja auch Bild:;-).gif) und keiner verurteilt dich dafür. Ich hoffe, dass du das nicht falsch verstanden hast. – Andro Disku 12:03, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Bestimmt nicht, vielleicht kann ich noch kein Flüssiges Wiki - mich so pingelig darauf hinzuweisen führt nur zwangsweise dazu das ich sagen muss ich hab hier meinerseits keine xhtml valide Seite... und das ist viel unverzeilicher... Man sollte sich zweimal überlegen wie man an die Leute herantritt. Ohne Validität und dann das Regelwerk runterbeten wegen zwei fehlenden Signaturen. Validität ist das A und O die oberste direktive und das erste Qualitätsmerkmal. --Mara 12:07, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Dann treten wir mal fröhlich die Wikipedia in die Tonne, weil sie kein xhtml kann Bild:Hurra2.gif. Der Zeilenumbruch wird als und nicht als geschrieben, weil es schneller geht, da wird nix erzeugt... und ehrlich gesagt, habe ich noch nicht erlebt, dass irgenwo, außer in einem Prüfprogramm einen Fehler erzeugt... MfG - Cody 12:16, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Spaß werd ich haben: verschiedene Browser verschiedene Interpretation usw. etc. Frag mal bei W3c nach steht ganz fett oben drinn. Irgend ein script kloppt da ganz fett ein rein. Es ist und bleibt ein Qualitätsmerkmal. Warum und wieso solltest du wissen. Wir wissen nicht wie die Zukunft unserer Browser aussieht. Irgendwann hast du ein fettes Wiki voller bugs. YEAH. XHTML valide heißt auch das von seitens CSS3 und anderen Sprachen eine orientierung geschaffen wird. Und um zu guter letzt den Browserkrieg klein zu halten. Das worauf ich dich hingewiesen habe ist gerade in diesem Augenblick genauso wichtig wie deine Richtlinien - die ich sowiso schon kannte. Da waren andere nämlich schneller als du. d.h. Abgesehen davon das was du darfst darf ich auch. XHTML Konform ist eine Ehre - und ein Programmierer baut gern mal daran rum um dahin zu kommen. Also Aussage A gegen B - kommst du mir kleinlich komm ich dir auch kleinlich - so einfach is die Rechnung. Und irgendwann sind das hier hübsche 32 kilobit von denen ich allerdings zum ersten mal gehört habe nachdem Andro davon geschrieben hat. Es gibt viele Regeln. und "nichts darf verloren gehen" könnte man auch so auslegen das die früheren Versionen in cache bleiben. Der Fehler ist absolut Menschlich und deswegen laß ich mich nicht kleinlich von dir zurechtweisen - wenn du doch meinst, mußt du die Konsequenz tragen das du erstmal Valide wirst. Jeder andere is herzlich eingeladen mich zu verbessern. (hui) --Mara 12:45, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Tja... nur leider hast du die Richtlinien wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich gelesen... da steht nämlich gleich drei mal die Sache mit den 32 KB. Es sind übrigens Kilobyte... und es ist kein Cache, sondern ein "richtiger" Speicher. MfG - Cody 12:56, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Natürlich habe ich die Richtlinien gelesen. denkst du man berhält alles im Kopf? Ich hab hier gute kompetente Hilfe bekommen. Und es hat sich insich verknotet. Du hast halt nix besseres zu tun gehabt als deine Richtlinien runterzubeten. Wärend ich damit beschäftigt war die "ersten schritte" zu machen. Das stört wirkt arrogant und provoziert das ich dir meine Richtlinien Predige. Mir is das br ziemlich gleichgültig. Und wenn du jetzt noch n paar Kilobits hast kann ich das Zeug in das Archiv schieben. Leider muss ich mit zwei Abschnitten au 32 kb kommen. Wenn ich die Richtlinien jetzt korrekt interpretiere. Leider Rechnet man am Anfang ja nicht damit gleich ein persönliches Archiv anzulegen. Priorität also abgestuft. Und vergessen - wärend dessen du validität nicht ernst nimmst. Ihr mögt das alle gar nicht. Das ist mir schon klar. Ich befürchte du hast nicht nachvollzogen wie das Missverständniß zustande kam. Zugeben kann man das Jetzt natürlich nichmehr --Mara 13:09, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) löschen der diskussionsseite! Hi, es ist eigentlich nicht erlaubt die Diskussionsseite zu leeren. Wenn die zu voll wird ist es höchstens erlaubt sie ins Archiv zu stellen, wie du es auf anderen Benutzerdiskussionen sehen kanst.--Yoda41 Admin 09:32, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Hallo Yoda, ehrlich gesagt - ich habe noch nicht rausgefunden WIE ich sie ins archiv stelle. Inhaltlich war es nettes geplänkel. Ich wurde begrüßt usw. Ich werds mir merken. Bzw. ich finde schon noch heraus wie das mit dem Archiv nun funktioniert. Mir persönlich ist kein Hinweis augefallen. Wo und wann sollte der mir begegnet sein? vermutlich in den allgemeinen Regeln. Da geht sowas vielleicht schon mal unter. Ich werde Schauen ob ich das alte im cache rauskramen kann um es dann im nachhinein wieder herzustellen. Die Chancen stehen aber gering. Gerade ärgere ich mich über ein technisches Problem von eurer Seite bzw. Script. Jemanden von euch darauf anzusprechen fällt mir nach dem zusammenprall ehrlich gesagt schwerer als eh schon. Gruß --Mara 09:40, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) : Solang ich noch nicht herausgefunden habe wie das funktioniert, das gelöschte ist einsehbar - ich forsche noch. Archiv--Mara 09:56, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Oben in der Leiste gibt es den Reiter Versionen/Autoren, da kann man alle Änderungen einsehen und auch Rückgängig machen. Da findest du alles, was du gelöscht hast :-) Thor 10:05, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::: Das war überhaupt kein Problem. Bzw. ich hab sofort rausgefunden wie es funktioniert. Das mit dem Archiv ist mir immernoch ein Rätsel. Wie du siehst hab ich den entsprechenden "Eintrag" gesichert. Blöd bin ich ja nicht. Nur eine Usability nicht wirklich deutliche angelegenheit und dafür dementsprechend darauf aufmerksam gemacht werden macht mich halt nicht so glücklich. Ich bekomm es schon hin :) keine Sorge, Aktuell nervt mich das Upload-Script. --Mara 10:11, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Sorry sollte kein Angriff sein ^^ Ja, das Upload Script hat Fehler, soweit ich weiß kann man keine Bilder ersetzen sondern muss die alte Version dann Löschen lassen. Thor 10:16, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::: Wars auch nicht, mein Job ist es Userfreundlichkeit zu erzeugen. Und Detailarbeit zu leisten. Das färbt ein wenig ab und wenn man ein ähh "opfer" davon wird. Ist man natürlich nicht so glücklich. Kuck mal bei deinen Bildern ich hab nochwas für dich. Gruß --Mara 10:29, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Also ich habe dir die Archivvorlage eingefügt. Wenn du deine Diskussion dann später leeren willst, klickst du da auf das "Zum Archiv" und fügst dort die alte Diskussion ein.--Yoda41 Admin 10:48, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) huhu Ich hoffe ich mach das hier alles richtig. öhm ein Nerd ist nicht zwangsläufig ein Außenseiter. Es gibt den aberglauben das ein Nerd ein 24 stunden Zocker ist. Das bezeichnet man aber eher als Spielsüchtiges Pickelface. Ein Nerd ist eigentlich - ein programmierer bzw. Techniksüchtiger. Klassische nerds haben mit 24 ein supergehalt und mit 26 eine Frau plus familie weil ein guter Nerd sich mit seinem Job die nase golden verdient. So ein Voll"Nerd" bin ich eigentlich auch nicht. Aber techniksüchtig und Programmieren trifft im weitesten Sinne zu. Öh- genau ;D gut. Danke für die freundliche Begrüßung :) freut mich wirklich sehr so offen aufgenommen zu werden. Gerade versuche ich mich zu orientieren bzw. Ich bin gerade am überlegen und will natürlich mein Profil fertig machen. Dafür muß ich erstmal mein Conceptart fertig zeichnen :) Wie kommts das ihr mich so schnell bemerkt habt? :Wenn man bei "Letzte Änderungen" links in der Spalte reinschaut sieht man, wenn ein neuer Benutzer seine Seite erstellt (ob es eine andere Möglichkeit gibt, weiss ich nicht...). – Andro Disku 22:15, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Erstmal wäre es nützlich, wenn du deine Beiträge immer signierst, wie oben beschrieben, und wenn eine Diskussion geführt wird, wird nach jedem Kommentar ein Doppelpunkt vor dem Beitrag gemacht, so wie ich es grad mache. Dadurch wird der Text immer ein Stück eingerückt. Beispiel: :Hallo (Gruß Blablabla) ::Hi (Gruß Bebebe) :::Wie gehts? (Gruß Blablabla) ::::Gut. (gruß Bebebe) :Und wenn du dich fragst, wieso hier alles so schnell bemerkt wird, schau doch mal links im Menü unter Letzte Änderungen, da kannst du alle aktuellen Geschehnisse verfolgen. Also steht da auch, dass du deine Seite eingerichtet hast. Verstanden? Eigentlich ist hier das meiste ganz simpel, aber jeder musste sich zu Anfang etwas eingewöhnen, aber das dauert ein paar Tage. Aber ich hoffe doch, wir werden mit dir eine schöne Zeit verbringen Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 22:16, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::*Hey Darth Maulhalten, du hast wohl meinen vorherigen Beitrag gelöscht. War das jetzt aus Versehen? Ist nicht schlimm, aber ich frage nur. – Andro Disku 22:21, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Oh, tschuldige, war Versehen. Kannst es wieder herstellen ;-) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 22:28, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::: Das hab ich jetzt gar nicht mitbekommen, rein theoretisch ist der IRC dafür ja besser geeignet. Nur hab ich irgendwie ne abneigung gegen den Server - mal kucken. --Mara 22:32, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Ich habs wiederhergestellt Bild:--).gif – Andro Disku 22:35, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::Bitte? IRC? :D Wer kommunizieren will, nutzt ICQ Bild:;-).gif Aber die JP-Diskussionsseiten sind für die nicht komplexen Gespräche völlig ausreichend, wenn man sie richtig bedient (Signatur, Einrücken, Jediquette, blablablabla) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 22:37, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::PS: Worauf ist deine Abneigung gegenüber Luke Skywalker zu schließen? Ich finde, er und Mara geben ein tolles Paar! Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 22:38, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Und Mara Jade war schon lange vor ihrer Beziehung zu Luke eine heiße Braut.. ;-) LG Thor 22:40, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::: Pfff, Luke issn landei. Leider is mein eigener Freund auch eins - vielleicht kommt die abneigung daher. --Mara 22:41, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::War das so gemeint wie es sich anhört? ^^ Thor 22:45, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ach ja... Wenn alle nörgeln will ich jetzt auch mal :P ... wenn du Bilder hochlädst, kannst du bitte versuchen keien Bilder # doppelt hochladen, oder # zu überschreiben das hilft ungemein ... viel spass noch :) --Modgamers 12:18, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Öhm... ich will da auch mal was erfahren... du sagst du hast keinen Bock auf Wikis... warum vollziehst du dann die äußerst schlaue Aktion dich in einem anzumelden? Oo Ich finde das leicht sinnfrei... Dark Lord Disku 12:33, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ich habe extra deswegen noch gar kein Bild hochgeladen. Überschreiben funktioniert eh nicht. Die Bilder liegen bei mir auf dem Server - und wer mag kann sie dann austauschen (das kein doppeleffekt entsteht). Wikis mögen nein. Was nicht heißen soll das sie nicht sinnvoll sind. Rechnung schreiben is auch nervig aber zwangsläufig nützlich --Mara 12:42, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Eine Logik wie ein Kamel: Sammelt Fett um nicht trinken zu müssen... Dark Lord Disku 12:48, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Banner Hallo Mara ich habe auf deiner seite gelesen das man dich fragen soll wenn mann eine Grafig erstellt haben möchte könntest du mir also ein Banner für meine Benutzerseite ersttlen--Lord AnakinDiskussion 20:14, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) : Hallo Anakin, Ich kann dir gerne helfen selbst einen zu erstellen, für gewöhnlich bin ich nur "unterstützend" für andere da. Ihr Privatvergnügen, sprich Benutzer und Diskusionsseiten sind eigentlich nicht meine Aufgaben. Meine Fähigkeiten sind dazu da Jedipedia relevante Bilder zu Retouchieren und verbessern, sowie die Fähigkeiten der Jedipediauser selbst oder Aufgaben zu meistern denen andere nicht gewachsen sind (Nur bei Artikelbildern). Ich würde dich also bitten es selbst zu machen, und wenn du nicht mehr weiter weißt, in den Channel zu kommen. Da kannst du mich alles Fragen. Abgesehen davon bin ich persönlich gerade noch im unklaren ob auf Benutzerseiten überhaupt Starwars (Manipulierte) Bilder hochgeladen werden sollen. Du bist herzlich dir Hilfe und Rat zu holen. Gruß --Mara 20:30, 29. Feb. 2008 (CET) O.K.wenn du mir sagst was ich machen muss--Lord AnakinDiskussion 09:01, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) :: Als erstes solltest du dir ein passendes Grafikprogramm besorgen. Es gibt verschiedenste möglichkeiten. Eine Demoversion sollte dir 30 Tage oder sowas in der Art genügend Zeit geben dir selbst einen Banner zu erstellen. Hier findest du alle augelistet. Gimp ist ein Freies programm, welches ich aber eher nicht empfehle. Eine Realtiv günstige Variante bietet Pixel Image, Das Programm kostet später nur Rund 40 dollar, das sind umgerechnet knapp 25 - 30 Euro und im Vergleich zu dem bekanntesten Programm das erst am 800 Euro losgeht recht Günstig. Ansonsten fühle dich frei ein Programm auszusuchen das dir gefällt. Demoversionen gibt es von jedem. Ansonsten bitte ich dich erstmal selbstständig damit auseinander zu setzen, um dann mit konkreten Zielen auf mich zuzukommen. zB im Chat. Gruß - --Mara 13:53, 1. Mär. 2008 (CET) Nachbearbeitung von Bildern Wenn du Bilder, die schon in der JP hochgeladen sind, nachbearbeitet hast, und nun erneut hochladen willst, gibt es hierfür die Funktion Eine neue Version dieser Datei hochladen. Gruß, Anakin 22:27, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Die funktioniert nicht einwandfrei, und ich wurde gebeten sie nicht zu verwenden. (aussage der administration) aber danke für den Hinweis. --Mara 22:36, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Achso, na wenn das so ist... Dachte nur, da man sich damit das Ändern der Links in den Artikeln sparen könnte, und ich sie bis jetzt schon verwendet habe... --Anakin 22:40, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::: Oha, ich hatte am Anfang eigentlich auch versucht damit zu arbeiten. Was nicht funktioniert hat. Vielleicht gehts ja seid dem Umzug - aber Mensch ich seh ja du bist anscheinend auch ein Photoshop Pro, Besuch uns doch mal. darf ich dich in meine leider noch kleine liste aufnehmen? --Mara 22:43, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Naja, als Pro würde ich mich noch nicht bezeichnen;): Ich hab mir vor etwa nem halben Jahr ein "kleines" Buch über CS2 zugelegt, und das arbeite ich im Moment noch durch. Liste: Ja, gern. Nur mit 'nem Grafiktablet kann ich aus finanziellen Gründen nicht dienen^^ --Anakin 22:51, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Zu der neu Hochladenfunktion: Die funktioniert generell nur selten. Wikipedia hat es glaube ich im griff, auf Wikia funktioniert es teilweise und sonst habe ich es noch nie gesehen, dass das geht. Es liegt daran, dass nur die Bilder an sich überschrieben werden, in der Datenbank kommen einige Änderungen nicht an (zumindest lag es bei mir daran). MfG - Cody 22:58, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::: Also, wer glaubt das man gleich für 500 euro eins haben muss liegt falsch. Schon eins für 30 euro macht sehr viel Spaß. In diesem Sinne habe ich Beruflich ja interessen daran und bin froh ein professionelles Gerät zu besitzen. Ben zB bewältigt auch alle Aufgaben schon mit seinem kleinen. Ich denke ich kann sagen das er zufrieden ist. Seine Bilder sehen Klasse aus. Falls du dich dochmal dafür interessierst kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Und wie Cody schon sagt das is nich so einwandfrei, Ben ist viel im Channel den kann man meist Bitten das Löschen zu übernehmen. --Mara 23:01, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Eigenartig, bei mir scheint alles funtioniert zu haben... zumindest ist mir noch nichts aufgefallen. --Anakin 23:02, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Die sache funktioniert schon, nur sollte das neue Bild nicht in der größe von dem alten abweichen, denn dadurch passieren die meisten Fehler bei der Darstellung.--Modgamers 13:02, 3. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Bildbearbeitung Hallo Mara, ich habe jetzt einen Artikel über Swamp Slugs geschrieben. Außerdem habe ich schon ein Bild eingescannt, allerdings ist es in einer schlechten Qualität. Kann ich dir das Bild schicken? Das Bild zeigt die "Anatomy of a swamp slug" (6978x1503; 6,41 MB). Das Problem ist, dass das Bild in der Mitte von zwei Seiten ist. Außerdem sind die einzelnen Organe mit Pfeilen beschriftet. Bei den Enden der Pfeilen stehen die englischen Namen der Organe. Wahrscheinlich ist es zu aufwändig, die Pfeile zu entfernen. Jedoch stören sie nicht, weil ohne Beschreibungen könnte man die Organe nicht identifizieren. Trotzdem kann auf Jedipedia kein Bild mit englischen Organen stehen. Könntest du dann also auch die englischen Namen durch die deutschen ersetzen? Wenn du das Bild bearbeiten kannst, werde ich dir es per E-Mail schicken. Viele Grüße, C-3PO http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 21:10, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Hallo 3PO! Mara ist anscheinend gerade nicht da, vielleicht kann ich dir schon weiterhelfen. Du hast nicht zufällig einen Webserver zur Verfügung, oder? Aber du kannst es natürlich auch per Mail versuchen. Viele Grüße, 21:28, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ja ich bin irgendwie schwer im stress, Tut mir leid wenn ich grad nich so fließend ansprechbar bin. Schicks mir, ich werd kucken was sich tun lässt. Ansonsten leite ich das evtl weiter oder sonst irgendwat - aber ich denke wir können dir helfen ^^. Gruß --Mara 10:50, 17. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich habe eine eigene Homepage, allerdings will ich nicht den Link dazu auf Jedipedia setzen. Daher lade ich das Bild auf meine Homepage und schicke die URL per E-Mail. Ich habe jetzt Mara den Link zum Bild geschickt. Wer es bearbeitet, wird sich zeigen. Viele Grüße, C-3PO http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 16:55, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::: JOU! - is angekommen, funktioniert doch alles perfekt. Wir hören von einander - Gruß --Mara 17:06, 18. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Benutzername-Bilder Hy Mara! Könntsest du mir ein Programm empfehlen mit dem ich so was machen kann was oft am Anfang von Benutzerseiten steht. Also so was wo steht Benutzername ein paar zusammengeschnittene Bilder der Lieblings-Charactere u.s.w. Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 17:44, 21. Apr. 2008 (CEST) : Wenns um ne einmalige bearbeitung geht empfehle ich die Photoshop Demo, Wenn du langfristiges Interesse hast ist für Photocollagen doch Gimp die bessere wahl, ansonsten die billigvariante Demo/kaufbar Image pixel oder das neuere Open Canvas. Gibts alles per Demo. Nur Gimp is Freeware.--Mara 18:08, 21. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ok. Danke Gruß Lord siddies Diskussion 18:11, 21. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Ich habe da auch noch eine Frage zu Software... Kennst du (macromedia) fireworks? Weißt du ob es das noch gibt, oder ist das Photoshop cs3 aufgeganngen? 18:13, 21. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :: Fireworks ist in der CS3 suite aufgegangen. Der komplette macromediakonzern wurde von Adobe gekauft und in die CS3 suite integriert. Aber immernoch ein seperates Programm. Empfehlen tu ich Software auf dem Gebiet nicht. Man ist schneller wenn man von hand Coded und zB den kleinen wunderling cssedit benutzt. Es gibt ähnliche Programme für den PC oder Linux. Allgemein ist ein perfektes CSS & ein sinnvolles PS design besser und schneller als alles was Fireworks kann. Kauf dir lieber n gescheiten Editor und ein CSS tool, damit bist du besser beraten. Gruß --Mara 18:19, 21. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :: ich hab was vergessen, wie das heutige Fireworks funktioniert ist mir nicht direkt klar, aber ich weiß auch das ich Fireworks damals nie benutzen wollte, und sein Bruder Dreamweaver keine wirkliche hilfe macht. Beide machen zusammen "etwas" sinn. aber auch nicht viel. --Mara 18:21, 21. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Naja... ich hätte dazu sagen sollen, dass ich es nur als Bildbearbeitungsprogramm nutze. Es war halt dabei, als ich mir das letzte macromedia Flash aus dem Ramsch gezogen habe ;-) Als Bildbearbeitungsprogramm ist aber wie es scheint PS besser. Und dreamweaver... das highlighting ist praktisch und die Vorschau ohne Browser auch. 18:31, 21. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::: In PS is vor allem Imageready wesentlich besser integriert. Fireworks macht nur keinen wirklichen sinn wenn man sich nich auf son Dreamweaver Goliverschrott verlässt. Ich würds an deiner stelle in die tonne kloppen oder verbrennen. (aber selbst imageready is nich mein liebling muss ich zugeben). PS is halt einfach abartig stark. ^^ --Mara 18:34, 21. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Tja... vorher muss man aber erstmal das Geld für PS zusammenbekommen... :-( 18:39, 21. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Also entweder über dei Schüler/Studentenlizenz. Jeh nachdem für STudenten gibt es eine Version mit der man zB auch COmmercial arbeiten kann. (Edu für schüler is noncomercial). Die alternative ist eine ENglische Variante sie is nämlich sehr viel billiger. Da gibts tricks und wege da ranzukommen. Erstens is der dollarkurs ein witz (zu meinem leidwesen) und zweitens kostet PS in amiland goar nix. --Mara 18:41, 21. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Gut zu wissen. Ich werde mich mal auf die Suche nach einer PS-Version machen, die ich mir leisten kann. Danke für die Beratung ;-) 18:46, 21. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Dein Umgangston Da es hier nun doch zu offtopic wurde, möchte ich auf deiner Diskussion noch einmal auf deinen Umgangston hinweisen. Mara, du schreibst selbst, dass dir schon oft aus der Ferne Arroganz nachgesagt wurde. Ich bitte dich das ernst zu nehmen, auch wenn es dir schwer fällt, denn Jedipedia ist eine Plattform, worauf die Benutzer ausschließlich aus der Ferne diskutieren. --Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 00:46, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) : Ich kann deine Bitte verstehen, kenn es jedoch von mir selbst das ich viele als arrogant einschätze von der Ferne. Das ist für mich ganz normal wenn man leute nicht kennt und versuche meine Vorurteile Diszipliniert zu unterdrücken. Wie du dich vielleicht erinnern kannst hat Garm vielen arroganz nachgesagt. d.h. ich bin nicht die einzige? Es ist vermutlich mein Sachlicher manchmal etwas zu sachlicher Umgang der das vermuten lässt. Aber wie du vielleicht merkst haben nicht alle das Problem. Ich sehe hier einen ganz starken Subjektivcharakter in der angelegenheit und möchte dich bitten wenn ich über mich nachdenken soll das für alle walten zu lassen. Auch dich. Ich werde sachlich wie bisher argumentieren - kompromissevorschlagen und vor allem nicht meine Kompetenz auf dem Gebiet konzeption runterschwindeln. Geschweige denn werde ich pseudofreundlich oder sonst irgendetwas. Das hat einen viel stärkeren Geruch nach arroganz und falschheit. Bisher konnte jeder mit mir offen reden wenn er wollte, und ich habe mit jedem offen kommuniziert wenn er an mich herangetreten ist. Kritik muss Möglichlich sein steht bei euch. Ich habe nicht gesagt das ich deine Kritik verweigere - aber sie ist sehr schwer anzuwenden wenn man A - keinen Konkreten Hinweis bekommt und B das ganze nur auf einer Subjektiven Meinung beruht. Der Smalltalk die blödelei und das schokoladengequatsch findet bei mir im channel statt. In einem Wiki haben die meiner persönlichen Ansicht nix zusuchen. Ich hab sogar jetzt extra einen neuen account angelegt damit leute mich anschreiben können. Habe ich jetzt also das Recht zu sagen das deine art vorhin genauso Arrogant war? Nein habe ich nicht - weil es nur meine Perspektive ist. Ich bin eine Frau in einem Urwald von Programmierern Nerds und zu 99,9% Männern. Glaubst du ich hab es noch nicht erlebt das man mir irgend nen Quatsch nachsagt nur weil der Herr der Schöpfung sich bedroht fühlt? Ich hab schon so viel erlebt und meine letzten 9 Jahre im Internet haben mich einiges gelehrt. Sachlich bleiben, und nicht persönlich nehmen. Ich wollte sogar modgamers fragen ob er mir mit den Vorlagen für die lizenzen hilft weil ich da ein absoluter noob bin. Ich bin weder nachtragend noch habe ich direkte Vorurteile. Ich bin der Meinung das alles gut ist wenn es ein konstruktiver Beitrag ist. mag er auch nur einen Funken enthalten. :Ich habe auch einige Kritik an dir, aber ich habe nicht das gefühl das ich sie äußern könnte. Hier sind auch eindrücke die ich nicht einfach so in den Raum werfe, aber eine Bitte das du dich selbst darum kümmerst. Ich habe einen Vorschlag gemacht und mir sehr viel mühe gegeben das vorhandene Material zusammenzufassen das auch Neue un unerfahrene Nutzer damit zurechtkommen können. Es hat sage und schreibe 5 Tage gebraucht. Warum ich weiß es nicht. Ist es Arrogant informationen für Neuankömmlinge aufzubereiten? Oder Modgamers über meinen Plan zu informieren. Total Sachlich. Was ist daran arrogant. Wird es vielleicht empfunden weil ich einen Plan habe. Aber es macht doch niemand. Manchmal wird kompetenz auch mit Arroganz Verwechselt. Ich bin zB ein grottenschlechter Deutschfuzzi und verstecke das auch nicht. Ich bitte um hilfe und Arbeite mit leuten zusammen. Biete Lösungen wenn ich kann und helfe was ich kann. Das ist keine Arroganz. :Ich bitte nochmals um eine eindeutige nennung, und wie gesagt ich nehme Kritik immer an aber kann sie nicht anwenden wenn ich nicht weiß wo, und auch noch in einem Kontext via offtopic darauf hingewiesen werde. Ich brauche Fakten, und will mich aber auch nicht verstellen, schleimen, oder gar beleidigend werden nur um meine Menschlichkeit zu beweisen. in diesem Sinne --Mara 01:15, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich werde mal auf deine Bitte nach eindeutiger nennung der Kritik eingehen. Zunächst möchte ich noch sagen, dass ich vermute, dass die meisten Probleme auf Missverständnisse und die Probleme der relativ langsamen Schriftkommunikation auf Diskussionsseiten zurück zu führen sind. Man kann hier nicht so schreiben, die man im direkten Gespräch sprechen würde, nicht wie man in einem Formus schreiben würde und auch nicht wie in einem Chat. Darauf müssen sich alle Beteiligten einstellen, nicht nur du, aber auch du. Ich maße mir nicht an immer auf die richtige Art zu schreiben, aber ich glaube, dass du dir dessen nicht immer bewusst bist. ::Soviel zum allgemeinen, jetzt ein paar konkrete Kritikpunkte und/oder Hinweise: :#Du lässt manchmal zu sehr den Profi raus hängen. Es ist selbstverständlich und lobenswert, dass du deine professionelle Meinung einbringst bzw. einbringen willst. Du solltest aber aufpassen, dass es nicht klingt wie "ich bin Profi und ihr habt ja nicht wirklich Ahnung davon". :#Geh auf das, was die Leute schreiben mehr ein. Du hast z.B. auf meinen Vorschlag das angemeldete Benutzer eine andere Sidebar bekommen als nicht angemeldete Benutzer mit deinem alten Strukturentwurf und wie schwer es ist sowas zu erstellen geantwortet. Da stellt man sich die Frage, ob du den vorherigen Beitrag überhaupt liest. :#Bleib wirklich sachlich. "Aber nich son halbgar undurchsichtiges zeug." kommt nicht wirklich sachlich an, das kommt eher als "kannst du dich nicht anständig ausdrücken?!" rüber. :#Halte dir immer vor Augen, dass wir das nicht wie du seit neun Jahren als Beruf machen. Wir sind keine Profis, die meisten Benutzer sind Schüler und Studenten, du kannst eigentlich nichts an Vorwissen voraussetzen. :#Auch andere machen Fehler, das ist aber kein Grund ebenfalls ab zu driften. "...und gebe dir auch gerne noch den Link zur Jediquette: Jedipedia:Jediquette." kommt zwar auch nicht so freundlich rüber aber darauf mit der erläuterung der eigenen Arbeitsweise zu antworten ist überflüssig und kommt sehr unterschiedlich an. Auf mich wirkt es zwar wie eine etwas verzweifelte Verteidigung, aber manch anderer mag bei dem Wort "Kunden" denke "ach ja? Und als nächstes sollen wir sie bezahlen..." ::Das waren alles, was mir jetzt som eingefallen ist. Ich hoffe, dass du alles gelesen hast und dass du es berücksichtigst. Ich möchte keine Stellungnahme zu den Punkten und erst recht nicht geschrieben bekommen warum dies oder das bestimmt nicht stimmt. Versuch dich einfach dem allgemeinen Umgangston etwas mehr an zu passen und bleib beim Thema, egal was die anderen machen. ::In der Hoffnung, dass wir in Zukunft gut zusammen arbeiten können 09:39, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::: Wenn du tatsachen und Aussagen verdrehst, hoffe ich dich nochmals darauf hinzuweisen zu dürfen: 9 Jahre im Internet (nicht berufsleben). Und ich fände es sehr nett wenn du mir eine alternative zeigen könntest wie ich äußern kann das es beruflich ein äußerst prikäres thema ist. Ich finde hier werden winzige Elemente auf die goldwaage gelegt, dann frage ich mich - was kann man noch alles auf die Goldwaage legen? Was ich ganz intetressant finde - sowohl du als auch premia als auch Modgamers sind alle weberfahren. Und wenn man einen Fehler bei euch findet dann kann man es eigentlich nur falsch machen. Das nicht alles 100% neutral ist, ist auch ziemlich utopisch. Und generell möchte ich dich jetzt aktuell um deine persönliche Meinung bitten was daran nicht undurchsichtig war. (Premias sidebar entwurf). Das mit deinem Benutzerdefinierbaren sidebar Vorschlag habe ich nicht genauer behandelt weil ich nicht erkennen konnte wie es das Problem Lösen soll. Für erfahrene Benutzer mag es ein sehr cooles Tool sein. Löst aber meiner Meinung nach die Problematik nicht. Desweiteren haben wir dort ein Thema behandelt das äußerst schwierig und, sag ich mal, ein hohes maß an Planung erfordert. Was glaubst du kommt bei mir an wenn ich das sehe? ::: Das mit dem Profi raushängen lassen, hehe das finde ich ist ein ganz eigenes Thema. Weil wie gesagt die oben genannten Benutzer sich in Ihrer Freizeit damit beschäftigen. Ich mache das Hauptberuflich, und habe schon viele Diskusionen in der trockenübung absolviert. Entsprechende Argumentationssicherheit ist quasi vorprogrammiert. Das User wie du sich da eventuell nicht wohl bei fühlen soll am ende Mein Problem sein? Wie gesagt, ich sehe da jetzt so wacklich die Anschuldigungen sein mögen eine Gemeinsamkeit von euch. Das heißt im grunde egal was man tut und wie man es tut, wenn der Grund und die Argumentation einem von euch in die quere kommen ist es auf einmal arrogant. Es wurden schon viel schärfere und härtere Worte in Diskusionen verwendet um die Meinungen und Standpunkte der Teilnehmer zu repräsentieren. ein "undruchsichtiges zeug" wird jetzt auf die goldwaage gelegt. Und aktuell sieht das für mich nicht nach Meiner angeblichen arroganz aus sondern eher nach angegriffenem ehrgefühl. Wie gesagt - die Kritikpunkte sind so lapidar das sie in keiner Form mit anderen vergleichbar wären, und ich denke es eher Thema ist das die Gruppe "ich kenn mich aus" einen gegenpart hat der zwangsweise mehr Erfahrung mitbringt. Meine etwas kühle art verstärkt dann den subjektiven Eindruck es wäre Arrogant. Ist es aber nicht, denn: *sonst hätte ich mich nicht hingesetzt und eine Grafik erstellt. *Meine Zeit darauf verwendet mir das was ich erläutern wollte aus den Fingern zu saugen. ::: Wenn ich jetzt gesagt hätte, "ja ne das is nix" und mich wortlos ohne konstruktiven Beitrag rausgehalten hätte. Dann wäre ich auch selbst der Meinung das es sich dabei um arroganz handelt. An dem Punkt würde ich mir denken - "wie überheblich". Aber ich habe mich hingesetzt und mir auch überlegt wie ich es darlegen kann das auch Teilnehmer das verstehen die sich nicht auskennen. Ich habe es so erläutert das auch Kyle es ohne Probleme verstehen könnte. Das mag dann vielleicht von deinem Standpunkt aussehen als würde ich dich wie ein kleines Kind behandeln, aber wenn du alle anderen aus der Diskusion ausschliest - und das niveau so hochhebst das nur du mitdiskutieren kannst, mit einer kleinen handvoll anderer.... dann ist das arrogant, überheblich, ignorant, und schließt andere Benutzer aus. --Mara 12:57, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Mir ist auch klar, dass man so ziemlich alles auf so ziemlich jede Art und Weise auslegen kann, ich habe oben einige, möglicherweise zu allgemeine, mögliche Kritikpunkte dargelegt. Es sind nicht die Punkte, die mich persönlich stören. Auch wenn es teilweise eigentlich selbstverständliche Verhaltensweisen sind, funktioniert es nicht alles immer. Ich sehe natürlich auch, dass du dich bemühst das besste aus den Diskussionen und aus der Jedipedia zu machen, das weiß ich auch zu schätzen. Und zu der Goldwage... ich denke schon, dass man in so einer öffentlichen Diskussion die eigenen Worte auf die Goldwage legen sollte. Mit denen der Anderen sollte man das aber nicht tun, sonderen generell gute Absichten unterstellen. Das gilt auch für mich und alle anderen Benutzer ::::Ich versuche jetzt auch nochmal meinen Vorschlag mit der anpassbaren Sidebar zu erläutern: ::::In erster linie ist das Tool dazu da, dass nicht angemeldete Benutzer eine andere Sidebar sehen als Angemeldete. So könnte man den nicht Angemeldeten, die meistens leser sind, eine leserorientierte Sidebar ohne Links wie Lertzte Änderungen oder Qualitätssicherung anzeigen lassen. Die Angemeldeten bekommen eine erweiterte Version mit den für Autoren nützlichen Links, aber ohne Links die nur für den reinen Leser interessant sind. Die individuelle anpassung der Sidebar ist nur zusätzlich zu der grundsätzlichen Unterscheidung zwischen angemeldet und nicht angemeldet. Das würde meiner Meinung nach zumindest (zu einem Teil) das Problem lösen, dass Leser andere Links interessieren als Autoren. ::::Das ganze habe ich inzwischen nochmal mit Beispielen hier erläutert. 13:29, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::: Hajo, ich hab mir das angekuckt. Ich finde es ziemlich cool, weil man ja mehr oder weniger sich auch nach schwerpunkt anpassen kann. Kyle zB is Spezialist für schiffe also legste die die Kat direkt in die Sidebar. Das sowas einen erheblichen Luxus und auch einen großen praktischen nutzen hat ist mir schon klar. Jedoch löst es nicht das Problem das die Grundlage nützlicher sein sollte, bzw. Optimiert und vor allem Strukturiert sein sollte. Wenn man hier neuankommt braucht man ebenso ein durcharbeites Menü. Wie gesagt, Idee sehr gut - problematik ansich aber nicht gelöst :/. Ich halte mich weitgehend aus der Sache raus, da ich keine möglichkeit sehe zu Diskutieren ohne andere auszuschließen und mir dann im nachhinein arroganz nachgesagt wird. Das mit der Goldwaage, ist halt so ne Sache. Ich lege natürlich meine eigenen Worte auf die Goldwaage und versuche das zu reflektieren. Und ich kann mich auch dafür entschuldigen (was ich allerdings bereits getan habe und zu dem Zeitpunkt hoffte das es danach zum Thema zurückführt). Allerdings muss ich sagen kommt das hier alles bei mir gerade komplett chaotisch an, und ich halte das momentan noch von mir fern. Bis jetzt hat Premia keinerlei driftige Gründe äußern können, selbst geäußert und bei mir ist das immernoch unter "kurzschlussreaktion" abgebucht. Ich habe auch deutlich erklährt warum ich dinge manchmal einfacher und somit nachvollziehbarer erläutere, und die falschauslegung findet wie gesagt wohl nur bei einschägig weberfahrenen nutzern statt die sich dadurch in irgendeiner form arrogant behandelt fühlen. Anstatt mit einzubeziehen das sie gerade nutzer ausschließen oder sich selbst überheblich benehmen. Ich bin es gewohnt Menschen meine Gedanken so zu erläutern das ein 50igjähriger es nachvollziehen kann. Ein Kunde - und hier zieht der vergleich einfach gut, hat einen ähnlichen Erfahrungswert wie viele nutzer hier. (Mailen, bissl chatten, Foren, vielleicht n myspace account teilweise auch leut mit Php und Html CSS kenntnissen). Das ist der Grund warum ich ganz deutlich fragen muss: Wer oder was ist hier arrogant? ::::: Wie gesagt, ich kann verstehen wenn man sich dadurch arrogant behandelt fühlt. Ich begegne auch oft profis - aber in den Gruppen sitzen nunmal auch unerfahrenere Designer die kein html know how haben oder konzeption mit dem kinderbrei gegessen (was ich persönlich stark am desigerwesen kritisiere). Ich muss dann die drei Stunden Vortrag in mich reinwürgen und habe das zu akzeptieren. Und gerade von erfahreneren Nutzern erwarte ich eher eine Toleranz und Rücksicht. Ich weise hiermit den Vorwurf des arroganten Umgangs ganz stark von mir und bitte eher andersherum das andere ebenso durchsichtig und allgemeinfreundlich mit dieser speziellen Thematik umgehen. Ich finde man sollte offen mit seinen Fähigkeiten umgehen, sie nicht runterspielen oder verstecken, und im gegenzug jeden daran teilhaben lassen. --Mara 13:58, 26. Apr. 2008 (CEST) * Anscheinend fühlen sich nur Kollegen aus dem Webbereich angegriffen * Warum ist das so? (vielleicht weil ich mich manchmal etwas noobfreundlicher ausdrücke und meine intention genauer ausformuliere) * Sollte ich das ändern? (ich finde nicht, denn die nachvollziehbarkeit ist wichtig für die teilname anderer User) * Wo ist dann das Problem? (Ja das frag ich mich auch) Schriftart Hi, ich wollte mal fragen, ob du weißt, welche Schriftart der Jedipediabanner hat (also das "Jedipedia", nicht die "Hauptseite")? Jamaryn Star 14:30, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Die Schriftart nennt sich "Episode I". Du musst sie aber erst aus dem Internet herunterladen und installieren, bevor du sie verwenden kannst. Viele Grüße, 14:33, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Und wo kann ich das downloaden? Jamaryn Star 14:35, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Downloade die Datei http://www.fontstock.net/font/3379/EPISODE-I.zip, entpacke das Archiv und kopiere die TTF-Datei in C:/Windows/Fonts. Dann kannst du z.B. in Microsoft Word als Schriftart "Episode I" einstellen. Viele Grüße, 14:41, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) OK, danke. Jamaryn Star 14:46, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::: Thx 3p0 für die Antwort :). Hier nochmal ne kleine Spezialliste: * The Fonthing Software zum Temporärladen und installeren von Schriftarten (Freeware) * Episode 1 Font (dafont.com) * Clonewarsfont(dafont.com) * Mandalorianfont(dafont.com) * Dingbats (icons) (dafont.com) * Starjedi Font (dafont.com) * Aurebesh etliche sorten. :::::Damit ihr das windows nich so vollgemüllt wird, is FOnthing echt ein nettes tool. Ich wüsst nich was ich ohne machen würde. Zu viele Fontdateien im System verursachen außerdem probleme beim hochfahren des Rechners. Ich hoffe hiermit is allen geholfen und auch zukünftige fragen gut abgedeckt, ansonsten einfach weiterfragen. Have fun Gruß --Mara 14:53, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Nachtrag: Fonthing benutzen is eigentlich total easy, legt euch nen ordner irgendwo an - und da klatscht ihr dann alle Fonts rein die ihr so den lieben langen tag downloaden wollt. Den steuert ihr dann per Fonthing an. Via menü könnt ihr dann einfach "load" sagen. Das hat zur folge das die schriftart sofort verwendbar ist. in allen Programmen - einfach ma ausprobieren. --Mara 15:02, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) http://portfolio.marie-schweiz.de/pics/Starwars/Thefontthing.jpg Elis.jpg Hallo Mara es geht um das Bild Elis.jpg (320 × 262 Pixel, Dateigröße: 13 KB, MIME-Typ: image/jpeg), dass gelöscht werden soll. Mir wurde gesagt ,dass die Wookiepedia keine Quellenangabe sei. Also soll das Bild gelöscht werden. Leider finde ich kein anderes Bild oder eine andere Quelle. So hoffe ich ,dass wir dieses Problem beheben können. Mit freundlichen grüßen Jan Dodonna : Hi jan, du hast deine Signatur irgendwie vergessen, naja macht mir nix - Also ja Die Wookiepedia ist keine gültige Quelle. Allerdings hast du mehrere Möglichkeiten. Wenn du zB dir das Bild dort genauer anschaust "Elis", dann steht dort eine Quellenangabe. Du hast nun die Möglichkeit diese zu verifizieren. "a New Hope" is dort die Angabe. D.h. die Quelle ist nicht die Wookiepedia sondern "eine neue hoffnung" (der Film). Schau einfach nach ob das stimmt. Und dann darf dein Bild weiterleben. Idealerweise könnte man vielleicht auch einen besseren Screenshot machen. (Das bild is nich sooo hübsch, aber geht solang man nix besseres hat). Gruß --Mara 22:35, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Nerd Also eines möchte ich jetzt mal klarstellen: Nerd ist das amerikanische Wort für Streber. Wie ihr jetzt Streber definiert weiß ich nicht Obi freak 14:31, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Nerd bedeutet auch Computerfreak und weiteres. Es lässt sich nicht genau definieren. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 19:26, 11. Mai 2008 (CEST) Bearbeitete Bilder Hy Mara! Ich hab bei starwars.com einen Screenshot gemacht auf dem Rex zu sehen ist. Und ich hab Rex rausgeschnitten. Zählt das jetzt als offizielles Bild oder gehört das schon zu Fanfiction? Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 19:28, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Solange du nicht im Hyperspace Screenshot machst, ist starwars.com eine offizielle Quelle, sofern diese das nicht explizit als fanfiction ausweisen hat es damit seine absolute richtigkeit. Als Quelle gilt somit Starwars.com Gruß --77.185.81.106 21:52, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Und was soll ich da bei Lizenz eingeben? Ret (Gruß) Lord siddies Diskussion 22:17, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::: , so wie es sich für ein Bild aus einer Quelle gehört... Pandora Diskussion 22:18, 28. Jun. 2008 (CEST) GA Hy Mara. Da du dich angeboten hattest, die Jedipedia-Bilder zu vektorisieren, wollte ich fragen, ob du das bei dem für die Galaktische Allianz machen kannst. Hintergrund ist der, dass das bei uns verwendete Bild nicht ganz dem Original entspricht, wie beispielsweise hier auf dem Schulterpatch zu sehen ist. Die andere Sache: Auf deiner Benutzerseite steht, dass du mal herausgefunden hast, warum du mit Mara Jade verglichen wurdest. Was war der Hintergrund? Bin so schrecklich neugierig. Bild:;-).gif--Daritha (Senat) 23:00, 24. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ich glaub nicht, dass Mara dir hier antworten wird, weil sie innerhalb der Jedipedia so gut wie inaktiv ist. Weiterhin sehe ich zwischen dem Bild im Artikel und dem Armpatch keinen Unterschied, der auf ein anderes Logo hinweisen würde. Pandora Diskussion 20:18, 25. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ich wollt eigentlich auch nur etwas Konversation betreiben. *g* Betreffend des Logos ging es mir nur um das kreisförmige Siegel; aber das ist ja auch nicht die Welt. Noch schöne Feiertage. --Daritha (Senat) 21:53, 25. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Ich weiss nur nicht was du kritisierst. Farben werden auf Armpatches teilweise nicht in den richtigen Farben abgebildet... Ansonsten seh ich keinen Unterschied (und die Farbe hat Ben ja schon geändert... Pandora Diskussion 23:17, 25. Dez. 2008 (CET)